Something New
by Freddyfaz
Summary: Freddy Fazbears pizzeria is closed down but its 2015 and the new one is Open for business! But are the old Animatronics Really GONE? Jeremy Is the only one to find that out... There will also be some NewFreddyxNewBonnie
1. Chapter 1

**Something New... **

**Chapter I **

**Part I**

Freddy Fazbears Pizza was closed down and never to open again until the _new_ Pizzeria has just came out and already very famous But the animatronics are gone and replaced with new ones that are more "Kid friendly" but the old animatronics are not gone not yet wont be for a LONG time...

2am

"come on!" official freddy said to official bonnie "im coming!" Bonnie said "than hurry up!" Freddy whisperd "we dont want those new fancy animatronics to find us!" "Okay Okay..." Bonnie responded

"just calm down..." "i am Calm!" Freddy Yelled to Bonnie


	2. Im Outta Here!

"Whatever" Bonnie said to Freddy "lets just go" as they walked down the hall they snuck thru the entrance They saw the security guard with a freddy mask on "I guess hes not here tonight" Bonnie said "aww dang it" Freddy responded to Bonnie "wanna get the others too help us find the security if he is possibly here?" "Sure," Bonnie agreed

**"HURRY UP GUYS!"** New Freddy yelled "Why you gotta be so rude?" Chica said back "why you gotta be so ruuudde?" "Not funny New Bonnie..." "sorry..." new Bonnie said back"oh Thank God there CRAP!" Mike Said as he saw chica in the Hallway "CRAP!" he yelled He than ran out of the office and ran out the front door and went home "so where did he go?" bonnie said to New Foxy "I dont know he ran away or something..."

Mike was in his car thinking Oh my god the old animatronics are back...


	3. Love At first sight

**HELLO PEOPLE! I know i am horrible at making stories But this is my first story so i accept all hate comments and like comments! And the summary will also be changed Anyways lets get back to the story! **

**FRIDAY OCTOBER 31**

Freddy had just finished doing one of his shows And After that he heard one of the managers talking to The Owner of the Resturant "So are we closing Soon? Its Halloween Ya know" Max The manager Said to Fazbear The Owner "Yes we are closing In about an hour or two." Replied

"Halloween?" Freddy said to himself (New freddy The animatronics in this chapter are all the new Animatronics) "Hey Guys?" Freddy Yelled

"yeah?" They all said together "Whats Halloween?" Freddy asked "Its a Holiday" Bonnie said to Freddy "Is that why there are little decorations everywhere?" Freddy said raising his eyebrow "Yes" Bonnie responded "Umm hey Freddy can i talk to you in the parts and service room?" Bonnie Asked "Sure" He said back to her

"OHHHHH!" Chica Yelled out "SHUT UP CHICA!" Bonnie Yelled to Her

"Its fact you and Freddy are going to kiss!" Mangle said jumping into the conversation

"SHUT THE FU- OH WHATEVER!" Bonnie yelled to Mangle and Chica "Come on Fred," Bonnie said pulling Freddy by the hand with her just as they got into the room

"Bonnie why did you pull me here?" Freddy Asked "Because i need to tell you somthing... Freddy..." she said to him

was she about to say what he thought she was going to say?

"W-What is it B-Bonnie?" "Its Just that i... Love... L-l-love PEANUTS! Hehehe..." "Okay than..." Freddy said to her... feeling a little disappointed "Well Bonnie I.. I... Love..." Freddy Tried to say I love you but couldn't "I... Love you..." Bonnie than said to him "WHAT?!" Freddy said happily but Bonnie did not know that

"So you don't Love me?!" Bonnie said looking to him then the floor "Bonnie" Freddy saod while Making her look at him "I Love you too" Freddy replied Bonnie than hugged him Freddy Happily hugged back

"I wasn't talking to you Bonnie i was talking to Myself" Freddy said jokingly Bonnie looked up at him with a pissed off Face "im Just Kidding Darling.."

He said to her "Oh Freddy Boy!" Bonnie Said to him Bonnie than kissed him on the cheek


	4. He's just jealous

Again Warning: Horrible new Story Writer Ahead

**CHAPTER 4 OCTOBER 31**

"I Always have loved you Freddy..." Bonnie said to Freddy "I Love-" Freddy was cut off

"I KNEW IT!" Mangle and Chica said jumping into The parts/service room

"We were just Uhh..." Freddy couldn't think of an excuse "Just talking About Halloween ideas!" Bonnie said

blurting out "uhh yeah" "then why was Bonnie against your chest hugging you Fred?" Mangle said

"Uhhh" Freddy still couldn't think of an excuse "Cause Freddys My boyfriend ok!" Bonnie admited "Aww thats cute!" Chica said to them being a couple Bonnie than Went up to Freddy and started to **Nuzzle** his chest "Awww! Cutest Couple ever!" Chica yelled to them "Aww **whatever!"** Mangle turned around and left "Ah don't Worry about him guys! He's just jealous" Bonnie laughed at that

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Yes i know a short chapter again i just dont have the time right now**

**(if anyone even reads this cheesy piece pf crap) **

**most people start out better than me... Whatever i suck ill deal with it?ￂﾠ**


End file.
